The present invention relates to novel heterocyclic carboxamides to intermediates for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their medicinal use. The compounds of the present invention include selective agonists and antagonists of serotonin 1 (5-HT1) receptors, specifically, of one or both of the 5-HT1A and 5-HT1D receptors. They are useful in treating or preventing migraine, depression and other disorders for which a 5-HT1 agonist or antagonist is indicated.
European Patent Publication 434,561, published on Jun. 26, 1991, refers to 7-alkyl, alkoxy, and hydroxy substituted-1-(4-substituted-1-piperazinyl)-naphthalenes. The compounds are referred to as 5-HT1 agonists and antagonists useful for the treatment of migraine, depression, anxiety, schizophrenia, stress and pain.
European Patent Publication 343,050, published on Nov. 23, 1989, refers to 7-unsubstituted, halogenated, and methoxy substituted-1-(4-substituted-1-piperazinyl)-naphthalenes as useful 5-HT1A ligand therapeutics.
PCT publication WO 94/21619, published Sep. 29, 1994, refers to naphthalene derivatives as 5-HT1 agonists and antagonists.
PCT publication WO 96/00720, published Jan. 11, 1996, refers to naphthyl ethers as useful 5-HT1 agonists and antagonists.
European Patent Publication 701,819, published Mar. 20, 1996, refers to the use of 5-HT1 agonists and antagonists in combination with a 5-HT re-uptake inhibitor.
Glennon et al., refers to 7-methoxy-1-(1-piperazinyl)-naphthalene as a useful 5-HT1 ligand in their article xe2x80x9c5-HT1D Serotonin Receptorsxe2x80x9d, Drug Dev. Res., 22, 25-36 (1991).
Glennon""s article xe2x80x9cSerotonin Receptors: Clinical Implicationsxe2x80x9d, Neuroscience and Behavioral Reviews, 14, 35-47 (1990), refers to the pharmacological effects associated with serotonin receptors including appetite suppression, thermoregulation, cardiovascular/hypotensive effects, sleep, psychosis, anxiety, depression, nausea, emesis, Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease and Huntington""s disease.
World Patent Application WO 95/31988, published Nov. 30, 1995, refers to the use of a 5-HT1D antagonist in combination with a 5-HT1A antagonist to treat CNS disorders such as depression, generalized anxiety, panic disorder. agoraphobia, social phobias, obsessive-compulsive disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder, memory disorders, anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa, Parkinson""s disease, tardive dyskinesias, endocrine disorders such as hyperprolactinaemia, vasospasm (particularly in the cerebral vasculature) and hypertension, disorders of the gastrointestinal tract where changes in motility and secretion are involved, as well as sexual dysfunction.
G. Maura et al., J. Neurochem, 66 (1), 203-209 (1996), have stated that administration of agonists selective for 5-HT1A receptors or for both 5-HT1A and 5-HT1D receptors might represent a great improvement in the treatment of human cerebellar ataxias, a multifaceted syndrome for which no established therapy is available
The present invention relates to compounds of the formula 
or the pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; wherein
Z is oxygen, S(O)m wherein m is 0, 1 or 2, or NQ wherein Q is hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl or phenyl;
X is hydrogen, chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, (C1-C6)alkyl, trifluoromethyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C1-C6)alkyl S(O)a wherein a is 0, 1 or 2; or phenyl wherein the phenyl group is optionally substituted by hydrogen, halo, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, (C1-C6)alkyl, trifluoromethyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, or (C1-C6)alkyl S(O)b wherein b is 0, 1 or 2;
Y is 
wherein M is oxygen or sulfur;
X2 is hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, trifluoromethyl, (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy or (C1-C6)alkyl S(O)c wherein c is 0, 1 or 2;
R1 is a group of the formulas 
wherein the broken line represents an optional double bond;
p is 1, 2 or 3,
E is oxygen or S(O)d wherein d is 0, 1 or 2;
R6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl optionally substituted with (C1-C6)alkoxy or one to three fluorine atoms, or [(C1-C4)alkyl]aryl wherein the aryl moiety is phenyl, naphthyl, or heteroaryl-(CH2)qxe2x80x94, wherein the heteroaryl moiety is selected from the group consisting of pyridyl, pyrimidyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzisoxazolyl and benzisothiazolyl and q is zero, one, two, three or four, and wherein said aryl and heteroaryl moieties may optionally be substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, cyano and (C1-C6)alkylS(O)e, wherein e is 0, 1 or 2;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl, [(C1-C4)alkyl]aryl wherein the aryl moiety is phenyl, naphthyl, or heteroaryl-(CH2)rxe2x80x94, wherein the heteroaryl moiety is selected from the group consisting of pyridyl, pyrimidyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzisoxazolyl and benzisothiazolyl and r is zero, one, two, three or four, and wherein said aryl and heteroaryl moieties may optionally be substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, cyano and (C1-C6)alkylS(O)f, wherein f is 0, 1 or 2;
or R6 and R7 taken together form a 2 to 4 carbon chain,
R8 is hydrogen or (C1-C3)alkyl;
R9 is hydrogen or (C1-C6)alkyl;
or R6 and R9, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5 to 7 membered heteroalkyl ring that may contain from zero to four heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen;
R10 is hydrogen or (C1-C6)alkyl:
R2 is hydrogen, (C1-C4)alkyl, phenyl or naphthyl, wherein said phenyl or naphthyl may optionally be substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, cyano and (C1-C6)alkylS(O)g wherein g is 0, 1 or 2; and
R3 is xe2x80x94(CH2)tB, wherein t is zero, one, two or three and B is hydrogen, phenyl, naphthyl or a 5 or 6 membered heteroaryl group containing from one to four heteroatoms in the ring, and wherein each of the foregoing phenyl, naphthyl and heteroaryl groups may optionally be substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C1-C6) alkoxy-(C1-C6)alkyl-, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, cyano, hydroxy, COOH and (C1-C6)alkylS(O)h wherein h is 0, 1 or 2.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, unless otherwise indicated, includes saturated monovalent hydrocarbon radicals having straight, branched or cyclic moieties or combinations thereof.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, as used herein, includes O-alkyl groups wherein xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is defined above.
Preferred compounds of formula I include those wherein Z is oxygen, S(O)m wherein m is zero; or NH.
Other preferred compounds of formula I include those wherein Y is a group of the formula 
wherein R1 is 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl and X2 is hydrogen, fluoro or chloro.
Other preferred compounds of formula I include those wherein R2 is hydrogen, fluoro or chloro.
Other preferred compounds of formula I include those wherein R3 is xe2x80x94(CH2)tB wherein t is zero or one and B is phenyl or naphthyl wherein the phenyl and naphthyl groups may optionally be substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C1-C6) alkoxy-(C1-C6)alkyl-, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, cyano, hydroxy, COOH and (C1-C6)alkylS(O)h wherein h is 0, 1 or 2.
More preferred compounds of formula I include those wherein Z is oxygen, S(O)m wherein m is zero; or NH; Y is a group of the formula 
wherein R1 is 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl and X2 is hydrogen, fluoro or chloro; R2 is hydrogen, fluoro or chloro; and R3 is xe2x80x94(CH2)tB wherein t is zero or one and B is phenyl or naphthyl wherein the phenyl and naphthyl groups may optionally be substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C1-C6) alkoxy-(C1-C6)alkyl-, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, cyano, hydroxy, COOH and (C1-C6)alkylS(O)h wherein h, is 0, 1 or 2.
Specific preferred compounds of formula I include the following:
5-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-phenyl]-furan-2-carboxylic acid 4-chlorobenzylamide;
5-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-phenyl]-furan-2-carboxylic acid 4-chlorophenylamide;
5-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-phenyl]-thiophene-2-carboxylic acid 4-chlorophenylamide;
5-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-phenyl]-furan-2-carboxylic acid [2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl]-amide;
4-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-phenyl]-furan-2-carboxylic acid 4-chlorobenzylamide;
5-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-phenyl]-thiophene-2-carboxylic acid benzylamide;
5-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-phenyl]-thiophene-2-carboxylic acid 4-fluorobenzylamide;
5-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-phenyl]-thiophene-2-carboxylic acid 4-methoxybenzylamide;
5-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-phenyl]-thiophene-2-carboxylic acid [2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl]-amide;
3-methyl-5-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-phenyl]-thiophene-2-carboxylic acid 4-chlorobenzylamide,
5-[5-fluoro-2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-phenyl]-thiophene-2-carboxylic acid 4-chlorobenzylamide;
and
5-[2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid 4-chlorobenzylamide.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating or preventing a disorder or condition selected from hypertension, depression, generalized anxiety disorder, phobias (e.g., agoraphobia, social phobia and simple phobias), posttraumatic stress syndrome, avoidant personality disorder, premature ejaculation, eating disorders (e.g., anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa), obesity, chemical dependencies (e.g., addictions to alcohol, cocaine, heroin, phenolbarbitol, nicotine and benzodiazepines), cluster headache, migraine, pain, Alzheimer""s disease, obsessive-compulsive disorder, panic disorder, memory disorders (e.g., dementia, amnestic disorders, and age-related cognitive decline (ARCD)), Parkinson""s diseases (e.g., dementia in Parkinson""s disease, neuroleptic-induced parkinsonism and tardive dyskinesias), endocrine disorders (e.g., hyperprolactinaemia), vasospasm (particularly in the cerebral vasculature), cerebellar ataxia, gastrointestinal tract disorders (involving changes in motility and secretion), negative symptoms of schizophrenia, premenstrual syndrome, fibromyalgia syndrome, stress incontinence, Tourette syndrome, trichotillomania, kleptomania, male impotence, cancer (e.g., small cell lung carcinoma), chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache (associated with vascular disorders) in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising an amount of a compound of the formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof effective in treating or preventing such disorder or condition and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating or preventing a disorder or condition that can be treated or prevented by enhancing serotonergic neurotransmission in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising an amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, effective in treating or preventing such disorder or condition and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Examples of such disorders and conditions are those enumerated in the preceding paragraph.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating or preventing a disorder or condition selected from hypertension, depression (e g, depression in cancer patients, depression in Parkinson""s patients, postmyocardial infarction depression, subsyndromal symptomatic depression, depression in infertile women, pediatric depression, major depression, single episode depression, recurrent depression, child abuse induced depression, and post partum depression), generalized anxiety disorder, phobias (e.g., agoraphobia, social phobia and simple phobias), posttraumatic stress syndrome, avoidant personality disorder, premature ejaculation, eating disorders (e.g., anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa), obesity, chemical dependencies (e.g., addictions to alcohol, cocaine, heroin, phenolbarbitol, nicotine and benzodiazepines), cluster headache, migraine, pain, Alzheimer""s disease, obsessive-compulsive disorder, panic disorder, memory disorders (e.g., dementia, amnestic disorders, and age-related cognitive decline (ARCD)), Parkinson""s diseases (e.g., dementia in Parkinson""s disease, neuroleptic-induced parkinsonism and tardive dyskinesias), endocrine disorders (e.g., hyperprolactinaemia), vasospasm (particularly in the cerebral vasculature), cerebellar ataxia, gastrointestinal tract disorders (involving changes in motility and secretion), negative symptoms of schizophrenia, premenstrual syndrome, fibromyalgia syndrome, stress incontinence, Tourette syndrome, trichotillomania, kleptomania, male impotence, cancer, (e.g., small cell lung carcinoma), chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache (associated with vascular disorders) in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising administering to a mammal in need of such treatment or prevention an amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, that is effective in treating or preventing such disorder or condition.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating or preventing a disorder or condition that can be treated or prevented by enhancing serotonergic neurotransmission in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising administering to a mammal in need of such treatment or prevention an amount of a compound of the formula i, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, that is effective in treating or preventing such disorder or condition.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating or preventing a disorder or condition selected from hypertension, depression (e.g., depression in cancer patients, depression in Parkinson""s patients, postmyocardial infarction depression, subsyndromal symptomatic depression, depression in infertile women, pediatric depression, major depression, single episode depression, recurrent depression, child abuse induced depression, and post partum depression), generalized anxiety disorder, phobias (e.g., agoraphobia, social phobia and simple phobias), posttraumatic stress syndrome, avoidant personality disorder, premature ejaculation, eating disorders (e.g., anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa), obesity, chemical dependencies (e.g., addictions to alcohol, cocaine, heroin, phenolbarbitol, nicotine and benzodiazepines), cluster headache, migraine, pain, Alzheimer""s disease, obsessive-compulsive disorder, panic disorder, memory disorders (e.g., dementia, amnestic disorders, and age-related cognitive decline (ARCD)), Parkinson""s diseases (e.g., dementia in Parkinson""s disease, neuroleptic-induced parkinsonism and tardive dyskinesias), endocrine disorders (e.g., hyperprolactinaemia), vasospasm (particularly in the cerebral vasculature), cerebellar ataxia, gastrointestinal tract disorders (involving changes in motility and secretion), negative symptoms of schizophrenia, premenstrual syndrome, fibromyalgia syndrome, stress incontinence, Tourette syndrome, trichotillomania, kleptomania, male impotence, cancer (e.g., small cell lung carcinoma), chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache (associated with vascular disorders) in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising a serotonin receptor antagonizing or agonizing effective amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating or preventing a disorder or condition that can be treated or prevented by enhancing serotonergic neurotransmission in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising a serotonin receptor antagonizing or agonizing effective amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating or preventing a disorder or condition selected from hypertension, depression (e.g., depression in cancer patients, depression in Parkinson""s patients, postmyocardial infarction depression, subsyndromal symptomatic depression, depression in infertile women, pediatric depression, major depression, single episode depression, recurrent depression, child abuse induced depression, and post partum depression), generalized anxiety disorder, phobias (e g, agoraphobia, social phobia and simple phobias), posttraumatic stress syndrome, avoidant personality disorder, sexual dysfunction (e.g., premature ejaculation), eating disorders (e g, anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa), obesity, chemical dependencies (e.g., addictions to alcohol, cocaine, heroin, phenolbarbitol, nicotine and benzodiazepines), cluster headache, migraine, pain, Alzheimer""s disease, obsessive-compulsive disorder, panic disorder, memory disorders (e.g., dementia, amnestic disorders, and age-related cognitive decline (ARCD)), Parkinson""s diseases (e.g., dementia in Parkinson""s disease, neuroleptic-induced parkinsonism and tardive dyskinesias), endocrine disorders (e g, hyperprolactinaemia), vasospasm (particularly in the cerebral vasculature), cerebellar ataxia, gastrointestinal tract disorders (involving changes in motility and secretion), negative symptoms of schizophrenia, premenstrual syndrome, fibromyalgia syndrome, stress incontinence, Tourette syndrome, trichotillomania, kleptomania, male impotence, cancer (e.g., small cell lung carcinoma), chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache (associated with vascular disorders) in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising administering to a mammal requiring such treatment or prevention a serotonin receptor antagonizing or agonizing effective amount of a compound of the formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating or preventing a disorder or condition that can be treated or prevented by enhancing serotonergic neurotransmission in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising administering to a mammal requiring such treatment or prevention a serotonin receptor antagonizing or agonizing effective amount of a compound of the formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating or preventing a condition or disorder that can be treated or prevented by enhancing serotonergic neurotransmission in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising:
a) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier;
b) a compound of the formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; and
c) a 5-HT re-uptake inhibitor, preferably sertraline, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof;
wherein the amount of the active compounds (i.e., the compound of formula I and the 5-HT re-uptake inhibitor) are such that the combination is effective in treating or preventing such disorder or condition.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating or preventing a disorder or condition that can be treated or prevented by enhancing serotonergic neurotransmission in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising administering to a mammal requiring such treatment or prevention:
a) a compound of the formula I, defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; and
b) a 5-HT re-uptake inhibitor, preferably sertraline, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof;
wherein the amounts of the active compounds (i.e., the compound of formula I and the 5-HT re-uptake inhibitor) are such that the combination is effective in treating or preventing such disorder or condition.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating or preventing a disorder or condition that can be treated or prevented by enhancing serotonergic neurotransmission in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising administering to said mammal requiring such treatment or prevention:
a) a 5-HT1A antagonist or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; and
b) a 5-HT1D antagonist of formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof;
wherein the amounts of each active compound (i.e., the 5-HT1A antagonist and the 5-HT1D antagonist) are such that the combination is effective in treating or preventing such disorder or condition.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating or preventing a disorder or condition that can be treated or prevented by enhancing serotonergic neurotransmission in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising:
a) a 5-HT1A antagonist or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; and
b) a 5-HT1D antagonist of formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof;
wherein the amounts of each active compound (i.e., the 5-HT1A antagonist and the 5-HT1D antagonist) are such that the combination is effective in treating or preventing such disorder or condition.
xe2x80x9cEnhanced serotonergic neurotransmission,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to increasing or improving the neuronal process whereby serotonin is released by a pre-synaptic cell upon excitation and crosses the synapse to stimulate or inhibit the post-synaptic cell.
xe2x80x9cChemical dependency,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means an abnormal craving or desire for, or an addiction to a drug. Such drugs are generally administered to the affected individual by any of a variety of means of administration, including oral, parenteral, nasal or by inhalation. Examples of chemical dependencies treatable by the methods of the present invention are dependencies on alcohol, nicotine, cocaine, heroin, phenolbarbitol, and benzodiazepines (e.g., Valium (trademark)). xe2x80x9cTreating a chemical dependency,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means reducing or alleviating such dependency.
Sertraline, (1S-cis)-4-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-N-methyl-1-naphthalenamine, as used herein has the chemical formula C17H17NCl2 and the following structural formula 
Its synthesis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,518, assigned to Pfizer Inc. Sertraline hydrochloride is useful as an antidepressant and anorectic agent, and is also useful in the treatment of depression, chemical dependencies, anxiety obsessive compulsive disorders, phobias, panic disorder, post traumatic stress disorder and premature ejaculation.